


Fake You Out

by Vermilion_Blues



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Protection Squad, Chara is a pure cinnamon roll who needs to be saved, Chara is technically female, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, F/M, Flowey is kinda obsessed with Chara, Flowey's not evil he's just a kid who doesn't understand life, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Like really slow, Like yeah they're a dick, Literally everyone swears, Oops, Probably will add tags, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, and yet she's still an idiot, asgore is really sad, but a nice dick, but if some random dude was like "yo your long lost twin FUCKING MURDERED MY FAMILY", chara is a dick but a nice dick, chara is super creative, except children and papyrus, first fanfiction in forever, i haven't finished most of this story so we're just going to see how this ends up, i may not even finish this hah, let alone love him, new to ao3, oh yeah, reader has magic, reader has red eyes, reader is book smart, reader is related to chara, reader is related to frisk, reader loves the earth, reader really hates planes, sans and reader kinda hate each other at first, the magic isn't that super powerful honestly, then youd be pretty mad too, when i say slow i mean slow by the way, why must you do this to us reader, you only meet sans after a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Blues/pseuds/Vermilion_Blues
Summary: You had always been considered the better twin. It hurt you to think of it, but it was true. After your twin had disappeared, you struggled to maintain a perfect routine. Now that you finally had one in your clutches, you knew that it would be ripped away from you at any moment.Falling into a mountain full of skeletons, magic and a small golden flower that has a strange obsession with you, you know that your life will never be the same again.~~~~Updates (hopefully) every Sunday!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote a fanfiction was years ago, so I'm sorry for any and all mistakes. Please point them out in the comments below!   
> Honestly, I'm not even sure if I'm gong to finish this. I've written 4 chapters so far and a plot diagram but it mostly depends on time and how much you guys want it. I'm planning on updating this regularly by the way. I'm also on my phone so I apologize for the layout of this story probably looking strange on the computer... oops

Ever since you were a baby, you had always been considered the ‘better twin’. Although the two of you were identical, you were different in many ways. While you were book-smart and often easily aced all your classes, your twin could knit a beautiful sweater in under an hour and would create beautiful portraits of her friends and family using the cheapest materials.

While you saw these traits as remarkable and enticing, your family thought otherwise. Your mother and father saw these gifts as wastes of time and space, and that your studies were much more important. Normally you would agree if it wasn’t for how your parents enforced it.

Since you were your parent’s favorite, you were expected to go to college at some high-class school, excelling in some class that you didn’t quite care for, just so you could take over the family business.  
However, they also expected you to leave behind your twin.

_“No.” You had forcefully stated, brimming with rage at the two figures in front of you._   
_“Darling,” Your mother had started, walking towards you. “Your sister has no true talents. She’s just a waste.” You cringed at your mother’s blatant misgendering of your sibling, before opening your mouth again._

_Before you could say anything, your mother reached her hand up, lightly touching your face. Her brown eyes stared into yours, short blonde hair bobbing as she shook her head. “Don’t you want this?” She gestured to her sparkling cocktail dress, diamonds, and your large house._

_“Not without them.” You refused to back down and your mother sighed as your father came forward. He straightened his tie, staring down at you. “Everyone in this room knows that Charlotte has no real talents that will help her in this world. She can paint pretty pictures, and can knit, but when we finally cut her off, what will she do then?” You opened your mouth to argue, but he just glared cruelly down at you. “This is the end of this discussion. You will leave your sister behind.”_

_You turned, powder blue dress rippling as you stalked out. Tears brimmed your eyes, leaving your vision blurry._

_As you left the room, you just missed the green fluttering of your twin’s dress as she hid around the corner, had heard everything._

Even now, you can still remember the day that everything changed.

Your 15th birthday.

_You were sitting next to your friends, a couple of your twin’s friends sitting across from you, but your actual sibling’s seat was empty._   
_Your father, done with waiting, picked up the cake and began slicing it before you blew out the candles._   
_“Father, we aren’t ready.” You spoke softly, glancing at the empty seat in front of you._   
_“Charlotte isn’t here. That’s her fault.” Your father said, voice clearly indicating that it was the end of the topic. However, your stubborn side reared its head as you spoke up once again._   
_“But-!”_   
_You couldn’t get another word out before your father turned and left the room._   
_One of your twins friends started to cut the cake, passing out the slices._

_By the end of the night, there was only a single slice of cake left on the table, and half of the presents sat unopened next to it._   
_You shooed away the staff, washing the dishes as you waited. A few people at the party had said that if they heard anything from your twin they would call._   
_The phone didn’t ring._

_You were halfway through the last plate when the door opened. Dropping the plate in the sink, you grabbed a towel and rushed to the door._

_There your twin stood, red dress barely hanging onto their body, They were covered in black and blue bruises, and held tightly to their rib. Gasping, you rushed forward and led them to a sitting room with a couch for them to sit on._   
_You rushed away, a promise to bring back comfortable clothes being the only thing on your mind. A servant slipped past you, into the room that held your crying twin._

_By the time you had made it back from the other side of your huge mansion, you barely caught the end of a conversation._

_“I will not stand for my own child lying to me.” Your father spoke out strongly, aggression clear in his voice. Your twin made a noise, and as you walked in you saw your father pointing at the door. “I will not have an attention seeking whore in my house.” He spoke clearly, your mother nodding at his arm. “Your story is faker than your sister’s love for you, and the fact that you expect me to believe that anyone found you desirable enough to touch you in that way is laughable. Get out of my house.”_

_You rushed forward. “Father!” You screamed, but the damage had already been done. Tears pricked in your eyes as your twin stared at you. “No, don’t do this!” You said, quieter._

_“It’s alright, I’ll go.” Your twin said. Their eyes were burning with anger and determination, and they quickly left the room._

_“No!” You tried to run after them, but a few servants held you back. By the time they had let you go, you were covered in bruises and your other half was gone._

You never heard from them again and had started your life back up. They never faded completely from your brain, but as your life went on you found that you thought of them less and less.

You moved out of your parent’s house at 18, refusing to go to the college they tried to force you into. You leave to a town a few hours away, getting a job as a waitress and living on the streets before you gained enough to rent an apartment. Your life was back on track, and you developed a routine that you never stopped, even on weekends. You quickly befriended your coworkers, your charismatic nature quickly drawing them in, however, you never truly had a deep companionship with them. Every dollar you made went to your basic needs and then anything you had to spare went to your growing college fund, so you never had time to go out.  
After 4 years in this town, something finally disrupted your routine.

The disruption was your boss, who called you into her office one rainy day

“Yes, ma’am?” You asked, sliding into your office.  
Her dark eyes bored into yours, her umber hands grabbing her coffee cup as she took a sip. “I cannot believe that you actually got away with this.”  
“Ma’am?”  
“You haven’t taken a break or a promotion in the four years that you’ve worked here. Four years girl! Why didn’t you say anything?” She sighed before you could say anything. “I can’t believe this. As your friend, I’m telling you to take a break, and as your boss, I’m having you take a break.” She smiled up at you.  
“Are you sure, Bess?” You asked, eyes wide.  
“Yes.” Your boss, Bess responded.”Now go. Your next shift has been covered, and will continue to be for the next two weeks.”  
Your eyes widened as she pushes you out.  
“Now go have fun.”

As you drove home, you began to think. You really hadn’t had a proper vacation in years, not since before they left. You could remember exploring all the new places you went, from swimming through tropical waters to climbing and falling down mountains. Almost every happy memory of your childhood happened on vacation, holding their smiling face and bright eyes. Your favorite places were the mountains, where you would go sneak out with your bags, setting up sleeping bags under the stars with your best friend, your other half, your twin. The two of you had drifted apart when you grew up, like most families, but you could still remember those mountain nights as if it were yesterday.

By the time you got home, you had decided where you would go.


	2. You've Fallen Down, Haven't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go up up up, only to fall down down down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when your computer destroys itself and your file and it takes a week before you get everything back and you're lowkey cringing because you were supposed to post this a week before and I'm so sorry RIP.  
> I'm going to post another chapter soon, as an apology because honestly this was supposed to be out lasts week...  
> Sorry ⭐️

* * *

You had always hated planes. You never knew why. It wasn’t that you were afraid, or that it was uncomfortable, it’s just that every time in the past that you had seen a plane your gut clenched and you had to force down a grimace. You always felt better on the ground. 

Unfortunately where you were going required a plane ride. While it was just a car ride away from your parent’s house, where you lived now was much farther than you were willing to go in a car. 

As you walked into the airport, you quickly found a seat near where your plane would board. You were partially panicking, wondering how you would be able to get through this. When you were younger you always had your twin to distract you from the feeling of flying, but every since they disappeared you avoided trips with your parents, and once you moved out you hadn’t taken a vacation once.

‘ _Breath_.’ You told yourself, slipping on your headphones. ‘ _Just breath_.’ You began to play music at a low volume, just loud enough to hear but not enough to cover up the sound of a flight attendant calling your plane up for boarding. Getting on the plane was always the easy part, but now that you were in your seat you felt yourself cringing internally.

‘ _Well, when in doubt_ ,’ you thought to yourself, ‘ _just listen to music_.’ You turned the volume on your headphones up, trying to ignore the feeling of distaste in your gut. 

~~~~ 

You almost cried tears of joy once you reached the ground, regretting coming so far out. You took one last glance at the plane, wondering if you could just your ticket back and just live here now. You grabbed your bags and continued towards customs, loving every step away from the plane. After you had finally fought your way out of the airport, you took in a deep breath of fresh air. You were surrounded with the faint smell of earth, and you felt strangely calmer than you have in years, like the small mountain town of Ebbott was pulling away all the stress of your body.  
You felt like you were supposed to be here.

You shook your head, and began to walk down the street. The town was luckily small enough for you to be able to walk from the small airport to your rented house, and you enjoyed the view. The sun was setting to your right, the sky being painted with beautiful pinks and oranges on one side and blues and purples on the other side. You wished your twin was here, they’d have a field day with this beautiful view. You smiled, finally reaching your place. The main reason you had come to Mt Ebbott specifically was because how you and your twin had created a secret hide away, and how this had been your favorite place to go.

Your house was a small thing, only one bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen was modern, and you breathed out a sigh of relief at the stove, mouth watering at the thought of a home cooked meal. As fine as you were financially, you never spent too much on groceries, preferring to buy cheap things and putting the money you saved in your growing college fund. But here, you were on vacation. Couldn’t you take a break for a week? You glanced at the clock, eyes growing heavier by the second.  
Well, maybe the meal would have to wait.

 ~~~

Waking up the next morning was heaven. Although you weren’t normally a morning person, the soft bed left you feeling rested and ready to face the day. It was then, lying in bed at 7 AM, that you began to plan.  
Since there wasn’t much to do in this small town, you had only planned to stay a few days. Today was when you were planning to go on a hike up the mountain, to sleep under the stars and attempt to find your old hideout. You weren’t sure it would still be standing, since it had been over 13 years since you were there last. You found it hard to believe, but you were last here at 9, and your last birthday was your 22nd. As you sat up, you found yourself smiling.

‘ _The sooner I get ready the sooner I can get going!_ ’ You thought, stretching as you left the bed. Changing quickly, you rushed down the stairs, popping a cup of water in the microwave for a few minutes. You bounced excitedly for a few minutes, waiting for your water to finish so you could dump in sugar and a teabag. Once you had completed your tea, you grabbed a travel mug and dumped your tea in. You grabbed the bag you had packed the night before, checking over everything.  
“Food bars, check. Water bottles, check. Portable charger, check… notebook… not check!” You said to yourself, quickly grabbing the notebook that you had left in your room. You were planning on writing in it when you got to the top of Ebbott, a habit you had picked up years ago.

“Alright girly, let's go!” You said aloud again, glancing at your reflection in the oven before ducking out the door. 

You paused to take in a breath, smiling at the flowers around you before you continued towards the mountain. As you traveled the town, bright and colorful shops caught your eye, and you began to plan what you would do tomorrow once you came down from the mountain.

By the time you had reached the base of the mountain, you had planned out most of your time. You were only in the town of Ebbo for three more days, the town not having much to do other than the mountain. The rest of your break was going to be spent relaxing at your apartment, maybe spending some time with some coworkers to become better friends. You smiled at the thought, thinking about how good of an idea this vacation actually was.

As you began up the mountain, you realized how much things had changed. There was a road going up the side, and cars drove along the edges of new neighborhoods. Children played, playing hopscotch and throwing balls. The hike you were on was much cleaner than you remembered, much more worn and traveled.

The farther up you traveled however, the less people you saw and the more covered the ground became. You tripped over vines, and had to jump over fallen trees. Shallow holes dotted the ground, and. Large hills were looming over you, small caves home to animals such as foxes and raccoons.

You felt out of place around the nature, the greens and browns standing out from your black and purple clothing.

After two hours of climbing, you finally reached a small platform. There was a large opening to a cave to your right, and a little square of land that perfectly overlooked Ebbo. You placed your bags down, sitting on the edge with you legs hanging over the edge. Looking into your bag, you pulled a pen and a small notebook out, flipping to a page in the back.

You had taken to writing after they left, keeping a diary of your everyday “adventures” (if they could even be called that). Glancing at the scenery, you began writing.

You kept it simple, just things like climbing the mountain and seeing a super cute cat who followed you for a bit. You smiled as you finally closed the book, noticing the sun was high in the sky.

Your stomach rumbled as you stood up, and you turned around to start hiking through the bushes again. If you found your old hideout soon, you would be able to eat lunch there.

“Where is it?” You thought to yourself, peeling back branches and stepping over bushes.  
You had come to a clearing, but your hideout was nowhere in sight.  
“I must have made a wrong tur-” you started, before gasping as you saw a child in a striped shirt not too far away from you. They were standing in front of a rather large hole.

“H-hey kid!” You shouted out, snapping up straight when they spun around, surprised. They took a step back- 

_You had a vision of you talking. Of them shaking their head and taking another step back as you reached out._

You sprung into action, jumping forward and running to them.  
“No no no kid not backwards you're going to-!”  
They fell just as you reached them, your fingers barely grazing their blue and purple shirt as they fell. Their eyes were full of fear and surprise, and you launched yourself after them without a single thought.

You caught up to them pretty quickly, wrapping your arms around them before

 

_everything_

_went_

 

**B̥̻̩̩͎̮̞̪͓̼̙̓ͮ̽̂ͬ́ͥ̎̋ͨ̊̀ͨͯ͜͡Ĺ̸̸̶͙͔̖̙̇̓ͮ̎̀̾́͐͆ͬͣ̃̅͟ͅAͩ͛́͋͛̐̑҉̴̵̮͚̩͓̬͈̭͢C͛ͪ͗ͦ̿̇̋ͥͫͧ̋͆̒͌ͫ̀̌̀̚҉̖͉̲̭̬̘̲̫̙͕̺̯̮̣Ḵ̨̮̦͔̳̫̠̜̟̗͙̤͍̣͕̅ͮ̈̾̈ͪ̆͘̕͢͟**


	3. You Call Out For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet poor little Flowey. Also you may or may not freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE HAVE A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER AS AN APOLOGY FOR NOT POSTING LAST WEEK.  
> I didn't mean for this to be so short but it's not that bad right? Anyways I'm planning on posting much more regularly now.

“Ugh…”

There was a weight on your chest, something small yet heavy. You shifted slightly, wincing as your head exploded with pain at the slight movement. It does quickly, and you tried to take a deep breath before choking. The smell of flowers was suffocating you, and the weight on your chest didn't help.

You opened your eyes, glancing around at everything around you. You struggled to pull yourself up, the weight on your stomach moving slightly.

Wait, moving?

Your eyes widened as you saw the child on top of you.

You sat up as they opened their eyes, staring into yours sleepily, before snapping to attention and shooting back.

You gasped, seeing them grab their head, and tried you reach for them. You cringed as they winced, already backed against a wall.

You paused for a moment, narrowing your eyes- your eyes!

Your eyes had been a bright red ever since birth, a rare form of albinism that only affected your eyes.

“Hey, kid-” you started out, your throat dry and you voice cracking from lack of use. How long were you out? “I know my eyes are scary. It's a form of albinism-- well, basically my eyes are disabled. I usually wear glasses to cover it up but…” you glanced over at your stuff, seeing it shattered on the ground. You sighed. “Anyways, it's called _Rubrum Oculus_ and it doesn't mean in evil or a devil.”

The kid in front of you looked up at your quizzically, their eyes a dark chocolate brown.

_‘I’m Frisk_.’ They wrote in the dirt. You smiled. Even if they didn't talk to you, this was an improvement. You told them your name, their nose crinkling.

“You can call me Rue though.” You smiled. That was the name your twin called you by, and Frisk was already reminding you of them.

Glancing around, you saw that you were in a small hole in the ground. You and Frisk had managed to land on a large pile of flowers, breaking your fall and also causing you to mildly choke. Looking up, you instantly knew you couldn't climb up. Large marble columns grew upwards into the bright light above you. The walls were smooth, and you couldn't see anything that you could possibly climb up on. You looked to the side, seeing a small passageway that lead might lead out or might lead you further into the underground.

“Hey, I think that way is the only option, as much as I don't want to move.” You coughed out. “I think I'm allergic to these flowers though…” Frisk stood up, nodding, and grabbed your hand. They tugged lightly on it, trying to pull you further in. You laughed slightly, feeling panic edging in as the pain and shock faded away. The place you were in was beautiful, and there was architecture (if the pillars were anything to go off of) but there was no proof that anyone or anything lived down here. Stretching slightly, you stood up and hobbled behind Frisk. They seemed to have bounced right up after the fall, as if it hadn't affected them at all.

As you walked down the hallway, light music began to play. It grew in volume as you got closer to what you assumed to be it's source. A purple doorway was at the end of the passage, and you could see a small golden flower twitching on a small sunlit spot in the middle of the cavern.

“Stay behind me.” You ordered Frisk, lightly pushing them.The room was dark and cold, and every particle in your body screamed **_‘DANGER’_ **.

You began to walk forward, creeping cautiously towards the flower. You were half a foot away when-

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

You shot back, barely staying upright as you managed to somehow spin around Frisk, just barely avoiding them as you shot back.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. WHAT THE FUCK?” You shouted, hands up in the air. You sighed out, dragging your hands down your face, as you heard a small, soft giggle from under you.

“Frisk, for the _love of god_ , never repeat what I just said alright?” You saw them nod, still giggling as you glanced down at the flower.

“Alright?” The flower continued, confusion filling its voice. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower.” He, (or at least, you thought it was a he), glanced at you and Frisk. “You must be new to the Underground huh? Golly, you must be _so confused!_ ”

Your head was spinning as you felt something inside of you shift. Your heart raced, and you stumbled a bit to try and protect Frisk. You saw the flower’s mouth move, but you just couldn't understand what was happening. Something tugged on your arm, and you glanced down to see a vine wrapped around your wrist.

“Anyways, as I was saying… this is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being.” As he spoke, you glanced down and noticed the glowing object in front of you. It was the shape of a comically drawn heart, something a kid might have drawn in kindergarten. It was a bit crooked, as if it was leaning to the side, but it was also the most beautiful purple you had ever seen. While a quick glance confirmed that Frisk’s heart, a beautiful shade of red, was much brighter, everything about yours felt… like _you_. The dizzy feeling faded as it pulsed.

“This… This is my soul?” You asked, eyes wide. The flower looked annoyed, practically glaring at you as you straightened up and pretended to dust yourself off.

“Yes… As I was saying,” The flower continued with an eye roll. You could barely contain your scoff as Flowey sassed you. You had fallen down a mountain for fucks sake, and now you were getting sassed by a flower. “Your SOULs are unfortunately very, _very_ weak.” Flowey glanced at you with a smirk before jumping back up to his cheerful attitude towards Frisk. “Luckily, you can grow stronger with LV? What’s LV you ask?”

Jesus, were you in a video game?

“Why, LOVE of course!”

Apparently not.

The sound of a high pitched, creepy, and yet soft giggle passed through your head. You felt the beginnings of a headache before it felt like it was being sent away. You shook your head, wondering what the hell that was.

“Down here,” White bullets were forming around your SOUL. “ Love is shared through… little white…” You took in front of Frisk, not liking what direction this was going. “ _Friendliness pellets_! Go on, catch as many as you can!” The friendliness pellets were shot at you as fast as possible, and you could find that you couldn’t move.

“Flowey-” You started, barely getting the word out before he hits your soul. A searing pain raced through your body, and you could practically see your SOUL dimming.

“ _HP: 1/20_.” A high pitched voice purred in your head.

Frisk gasped, and you fell to the floor.

“You idiot!” Flowey screamed out. “In this world, it’s _KILL_ or _BE KILLED_!”

A tight ring of bullets formed around your SOUL, trapping you inside a death trap.

You turned around, flinging your arms around Frisk and screamed out for help.

 

_And help did come._


	4. But Someone Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help comes, and Frisk basically pulls you deeper in their heart and into the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really bleh about this chapter, and I apologize if it isn't as good as the first few chapters (even tho they weren't that good either)  
> And yes this is late. Don't rub it in.

You gasped as searing heat barely touched your back, and a loud squeak from Flowey caused you to turn around.

_'What was that_?’

You looked at Frisk, not surprised to see their confused expression.

“Hey, are you OK?” You spoke softly, not wanting to be too loud. They nodded, and glanced past you as you heard soft, padded footsteps coming from behind you.

You turned, shielding Frisk for the third time that day.

' _Damn, this really was bringing out your maternal instinct in you, wasn’t it?’_ You thought wryly to yourself.

“Whoever is in the shadows, show yourself!” You shouted. The footsteps paused for a second, and you braced yourself when a tensed large goat like creature ducked into the light. Her eyes were warm, and hopeful. She looked you up and down, maroon eyes looking for something.

The second Frisk peeked out from behind you, she stopped instantly.

“Oh, please do not be afraid or alarmed. My name is Toriel. I am the guardian and protector of these ruins. I will not harm you or your child.”

“My child…? Oh! No ma’am, Frisk isn’t my child.” You smiled softly before telling her your name, and then telling her to call you Rue.

Toriel had a motherly aura around her, and you felt like you were melting into the sheer amount of love and trust that had instantly entered the room.

"Please, come with me. I will guide you safely through the catacombs.”  
You nodded, surprised when Frisk began signing. You gasped at them.

" **I didn’t know you could sign!”** You signed at them. They looked shocked, before smiling.

“You never asked.” They responded. You rolled your eyes at their grin, and began to follow Toriel through the ruins.  
  
~~~

The ruins were full of puzzles. Frisk breezed through them like they had always known the solution, while you followed behind much slower. Even when you had to cross a room full of spikes they still held their head up high, unafraid.

This kid’s unafraid spirit scared you at times.

Despite their determined spirit, occasionally they would stop in a random room. Their eyes would go out of focus for half a second and they would look even more determined than before.

After a few hours of walking, Toriel stopped in a long room. Fog clouded the way in front of you, and Toriel sighed.

"I’m sorry for this my children,” She began, hesitating slightly before continuing, “but I request that the both of you walk to the end of this room by yourself.” She quickly said before quickly taking off into the fogged area.

“Wait- _Toriel_!” You shouted after her, frowning. Frisk tugged on your sleeve, and you glanced at the young child.

“It’ll be ok. Let’s just keep walking.” Frisk signed, looking into your eyes. You nodded, grabbing their hand.

You began to walk down the pathway slowly. The fog seemed to disperse as you walked through it, and you noticed a large pillar. When you had passes it, Frisk had paused, looking at it strangely. You pulled them forward, not wanting to waste time.  
You nearly screamed when Toriel quickly walked out from behind the pillar.

"I apologize my children!” She says, noticing your shock. You smiled softly, but she still looked worried. “There was an important reason for this exercise. I have some errands to run and I will need the two of you to stay alone for a little while. Can you two do that?”

You stared up at her, noticing for the first time how much bigger than you she was.

Although she was large, you still felt safe when you were around her... she was very motherly.

“Yes ma'am. We can stay here.” You respond, grabbing Frisk’s hand.  
She smiled, and reminded you to call her Toriel or just Tori, before she turned and walked off.

You rested your back against the purple walls of the ruins, sliding down to the floor, Frisk sat next to you, resting their head on your leg.

Taking a deep breath, you leaned your head back against the walls and closed your eyes.

  
~~~

_You were falling. Everything was **black** , darker than anything you could imagine. You felt yourself suffocating, drowning, sinking._

_You screamed out, thrashing wildly. You felt the sensation of bubbles ripping out of your throat, although nothing came out._

_You slammed into a hard floor, head swimming. You bent over, hands and knees on the floor._

_You started coughing, heaving out seemingly everything that you had ever eaten._

_A high pitched giggle resonated throughout your head, and you groaned at the headache that was slowly growing._

_Something inside of you was pulling,  
moving and shifting, and the hairs on the back of your neck started to stand._

_You felt like something- no, you knew that someone- was watching you._

_Against your instincts, you looked up._

_A laugh ripped through your throat as something ripped through you, pain searing through your body._

_The last thing you saw were two bright, bright red eyes._

  
~~~

“Oof!” You gasped out, something pushing the air out of your lungs. When your vision cleared, you glanced down. Frisk looked up at you, brown eyes staring into your red ones.

“Are you ok? You were making weird noises while you were asleep…” they signed up at you.

You paused, unable to remember what had happened. You remembered darkness, and fear, but that was all.

“I must’ve had a nightmare, kid,” You say, ruffling Frisk’s hair. “I’m better now though.”

Frisk looked at you strangely for a moment before nodding.

"I was thinking of moving on ahead. I know Toriel would want us to stay here, but…” They signed, a small twinge of guilt on their face. “I really want to go explore!”  
You laughed slightly, and quickly stood up. Offering them your hand, you glanced down.

"Well, I see no reason not to. After all, I don't recall her saying specifically to stay in this room.” You winked, smirking as Frisk’s smile grew. You couldn't stand to see this kid sad.

The second they stood up they had begun pulling you deeper into the Underground.

 


End file.
